This invention relates to a method and apparatus for sealing cover tape to carrier tape and, more particularly, to a sealing mechanism that applies heat and/or pressure to seal the cover tape to the carrier tape.
The invention provides a sealing mechanism that is connected to an actuator that moves the mechanism toward an adhesively backed cover tape and a carrier tape. If the adhesive is heat sensitive, the sealing mechanism applies heat to the cover tape to transform the adhesive into a molten state. The sealing mechanism applies pressure through sealing wheels to press the cover tape against the carrier tape, thereby bonding the heat sensitive or pressure sensitive adhesive between the carrier tape and cover tape. A biasing member biases the mechanism away from the cover and carrier tapes. The actuator is actuable to overcome the biasing force of the biasing member and to initiate contact between the sealing mechanism and the cover tape. When the actuator is disengaged, the biasing member moves the sealing mechanism away from the cover tape.